Drabbles, drabbles, drabbles
by Chalebh
Summary: Drabbles No. 29 to 31 The slumbered for some time on my computer's hard disk, sorry. Anyway I hope, you enjoy.
1. So, how was it

* * *

**So, how was it...  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - My first attempt to write a drabble. - I hope you like it.

* * *

"So, how was it?" Hermione whispered softly.  
"Isn't this phrase a little bit worn out?" Severus answered.  
"No excuses. How was it?"

Her brown eyes held his. A smile played around her mouth.

"Well… ahm…you know…" Snape stuttered as he realised how delicate the whole situation was.  
_What had he done to earn _that_? Why _her_ of all people? How could this all have happened?_

Hermione started drumming her fingers impatiently.

Severus gulped, closed his eyes for a second and then he admitted: "Miss Granger, you have achieved the best exam result in Potions in the whole history of Hogwarts…"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another drabble in the next chapter ---


	2. Getting to know you

* * *

**Getting to know you  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Another drabble and I still own nothing. - The title is from a song from the musical "The King and I"

* * *

"Push, Hermione!" Snape ordered. "You have to push!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
"What do you think I am doing?" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth as another wave washed over her.

_'If I get Albus in my fingers'_, she thought angrily, _'he will pay. – Getting to know him better. – What an infantile idea! – I should have known better.'_

"If you would push harder, it would be out already!" Snapes cold voice brought her back to her task.

"I will never again take part in a survival training!" Hermione snapped and push the boat out of the torrent water.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another drabble in the next chapter


	3. Is this your hand, Miss Granger?

* * *

**Is this your hand, Miss Granger?  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - ...and three you go.

* * *

"Miss Granger, take your hand away!" Snape hissed.  
"But, Sir!" Hermione protested.  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"  
"Sir, I thought…"  
"Hands off!"

Snapes voice now could be heard in the whole room.

"Couldn't you have told me this a little bit quieter?", Hermione whispered. „Everyone is already looking."  
"I don't care! You will take your hand away _immediately_ or I am not responsible what will happen!" Snape hissed.  
„But the hand is necessary, Sir."  
Snape rolled his eyes. "All right, leave it there."

Hermione laughed. "Couldn't you have thought about this _before_ you asked me to dance with you?"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another drabble in the next chapter


	4. The ghosts, I called

* * *

**The ghosts, I called...  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - I wrote this drabble as a present for PM on the occasion of the 3rd Witch meeting in Berlin, 5th of June 2004.

* * *

Severus moaned loudly. He felt sick. – Ready to vomit._'What I've done to earn this?_' he thought desperately. '_Let it end! Please!_'

_'And these blood-curdling screams – those flickering lights!'_

Severus Snape was reduced to a trembling bundle of nerves – and he just wanted to get away.

– Suddenly there was silence. –

Someone tapped him on his shoulder: "Sir? You can open your eyes!"  
Carefully Severus opened them, loosened his grip on the beam and got up slightly swaying.

_'Albus and his idiotic ideas!'_

"NEVER AGAIN!" Severus bellowed and with a less intimidating swish of his robes he left the roller coaster.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another drabble in the next chapter 


	5. Getting closer

* * *

**Getting closer**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual Disclaimer. - Nothing is mine and nothing is as it seems.

* * *

"No, Sir." Hermione said, "I don't think this is a good idea. 

Severus Snape mustered her with an angry look. "And how do _you_ know that?" 

"Well" Hermione answered. "Because this has happened to me as well. It's embarrassing." 

"Ah" Snape smirked. "Now I am curious." 

Hermione ignored his remark. "If you don't stand still, it will have serious consequences." She said in an awkward voice. 

"Which?" Snape arched one of his brows provokingly. 

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione fingered impatiently at his vest. 

"Speak up, Miss Granger." 

"You would have to sew your loose button by yourself." 

* * *

THE END

* * *

Another drabble in the next chapter


	6. The right technique

* * *

**The right technique**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual Disclaimer - My only excuse for this, I waited for my flight.

* * *

„Not this strong, Professor" Harry moaned. "And don't squeeze so hard. Look how Hermione does it."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And this is supposed to be fun?"

He loosened his grip and moved his fingers tentively. "This way?" he asked.

"Not quite." Hermione stood up and changed Snapes grip until she was satisfied. "That should do. Try again" she commanded.

Harry smiled as he watched his teacher's concentrated face. At the beginning Harry had felt awkward but now he really enjoyed it.

Who would have thought, he would have so much fun in teaching Snape how to eat a hamburger.

* * *

E N D E 

* * *


	7. What's a Drabble?

**

* * *

**

**What's a drabble?  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: This question occurred in a lot of reviews, so here is the answer. - I gathered the requirements, which I found on numerous web-sites.

* * *

Drabbles are short stories with exactly 100 words. Not a word more, not one less. And they can have one to fifteen words in their title. The Disclaimer and short author's notes don't count.

Also characteristic for drabbles is their ending. It's somehow surprising or humorous.

The words in a drabble are counted thus:

- Hyphenated words, like "Rock-and-Roll", count as one. (But this is in dispute.)  
- Shortened words, like "it's" instead of "it is", count also as one.  
- Numbers count as one word.

Is everything clear?

By the way, this explanation is also exactly 100 words long.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	8. The first time

* * *

**The first time**  
by Chalebh 

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - And I sat a long time at the airport. 

* * *

"Urgh, that's sticky" Hermione made a face with utterly dislike. "Couldn't you have told me that it is this sticky?" 

"Why?" Snape smirked. "I thought your mother had told you" 

"No, not about that! Maybe she didn't expect, I would ever do such a pervert thing." 

"There is nothing better than new experiences." 

. 

Hermione snorted. "I can live well without _this_ experience." 

. 

Snape's smirk grew wider. "But I suggest you continue where you left off a minute ago." 

. 

"But this will be the last time." Hermione snapped. "Next time you'll have to find someone else, who'll taste your treacle tarts."

* * *

THE END 

* * *


	9. An interesting object

* * *

**An interesting object**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: I've a lot of fun with Severus and Hermione but they still belong to Ms Rowling. I have no intention to change that.

* * *

"And what I'm going to do now?" Severus asked. 

"Sheathe it!" Hermione answered. 

_"Sheathe it?!"_

He eyed suspiciously at this elastic gummy thing he just had unpacked. Severus elongated it until the membrane became visibly thinner. 

"Be careful!" Hermione shouted. "It's going to rip and then it's useless." 

"Only Muggles could have such stupid ideas!" Severus snapped. 

"Muggle, or not. If you don't put it on, you won't be allowed to get in." 

"And you're going to prevent me from doing so?", he smirked. 

"No, but the pool attendant. You're not allowed in the swimming pool without a bathing cap."

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: When I was a child you were not allowed in our local swimming pool without a bathing cap. So they sold gummy caps if you'd forgotten yours. I don't know if they still do.


	10. Parlour Games

* * *

**Parlour Games**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: I wrote this drabble for a challenge by Callista Evans. In German, four given words had to be used. – I just borrowed the acting characters.

* * *

"This is forbidden." Hermione scolded Severus. "Put it back." 

"Why?" He said and crossed his arms over his chest. "You really get to me, you silly know-it-all. 

Severus now sat hunched like a sulking child in his armchair. Hermione watched him secretly und tried to hide a wide grin. 

"You are an insufferable spoilsport, you know that" She fobbed. "Come on, Severus. Keep your frowardness until later. It's only a game."  
Reluctantly he bent forward to the table. 

"Maybe" Dumbledore intervened "you should…" 

"Shut up, Albus!" Severus hissed "If I need a go-between while I play Ludo I'll tell you." 

* * *

THE END

* * *


	11. Bedtime Stories

* * *

**Bed Time Stories**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Another Challenge-Drabble. A more racy one than the first. I have to hold up a "reputation".

* * *

_'Despite of the rotating fan, the room was insufferable hot. The girl lay sprawled on the silken sheets, thin sweat covering her soft skin. Pierre felt…' _

"Well, well, well." A familiar voice came out of the dark. "A prefect reading an erotic novel in the Restricted Section." 

Hermione stared at Snape as if he was a ghost. "That's it," she thought desperately. "Now I'm going to be expelled." 

But nothing of the kind happened. Instead Severus took the book from Hermione's hands and with a sensual voice he started reading aloud: "Pierre felt his loins tighten in a burning desire…" 

* * *

THE END

* * *


	12. Aging Effects

**

* * *

**

**Aging Effects  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Not long ago my boss and I had this conversation. – Oh God, now I've reached the point where I use my real life for this. But there is no risk that he's going to read it.

* * *

Hermione gave a huge yawn and leaned to her colleague Severus Snape, who sat beside her.

"Are his lectures all the time this boring" she asked and pointed to the old wizard who was standing at the speaker's desk.

Severus grinned. "You'll realise that long-winded speaking is increasing with the wizard's age."

He stood up and fetched some parchments from his briefcase, stood up and said"Well, I have to go."

Before he could turn to the podium, he heard Hermione's teasing whisper: Now I know what I have to expect from you when you are now doing your lecture."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	13. Games

* * *

**Games**   
by Chalebh 

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - Honi soit qui mal y pense! 

* * *

"Faster!" Hermione panted. "Please, faster!"

Severus obliged.

He recognised how her arms warped tighter around his neck and her thighs pressed firmly into his loins.

_"You're getting old, my dear fellow."_ He thought as he gasped for breath. He knew he couldn't stand this speed much longer. His legs started shaking and his pulse raced.

"Please, Severus" he heard her breathing in his ear.

He increased the speed a second time and then everything sank into darkness. When he woke up, he looked into Hermione's worried brown eyes.

"This has been the last backpack race, I took part." He croaked.

* * *

THE END   


* * *


	14. Foreplay

* * *

**Foreplay**  
by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: Usual disclaimer. - The original drabble is in German. I don't know if this word play works in English. I hope. ;-)

* * *

Severus long finger glided slowly over the rim of the sheath.

"Oh God", Hermione moaned. "Please, sir. Hurry up."

Snape smirked and let his finger continue to circle. He loved this cat-and-mouse game.

"Don't be so impatient, Miss Granger. Hasn't anybody told you, that the foreplay is the cream of the crop?"

"Please, sir!" she pleaded breathless. "I can't hold it any longer."

Severus heard her desperation und saw how her right arm started trembling.

He opened his black coat, placed it over the chair, then he positioned himself, pulled the rapier out of the sheath and shouted: "En garde!"

* * *

THE END 

* * *


	15. How to stay healthy

**

* * *

**

**How to stay healthy…  
**by Chalebh

* * *

Severus eyed the reed organ in Dumbledore's office. He wasn't sure if he should be irritated or amused, but there was definitely a condom swimming in a water filled glass bowl on top of it.

"Sir?" Snape said. "Why did you place this… thing on the organ?"

''Isn't it wonderful?" Albus replied. "A few months ago I was walking down Diagon Alley and found this little package on the ground. The directions said to place it on the organ, keep it wet, and it would prevent the spread of disease. And you know I haven't had a cold all winter!''

* * *

THE END

* * *


	16. A good aim

**

* * *

**

**A good aim  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The German version of this drabble had been an entry for a drabble competion on Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt.

* * *

Lost in thoughts Severus walked along the lakeshore, reading in an old book about the use of toad poison in potion making. Suddenly something wet hit him right in the face. Utterly disgusted he removed a tangled piece of cloth from the parchment. 

"Who was it?" he asked in a dangerous low voice and scowled at some first years. After a while he growled "Well, I'm waiting."

Finally a little boy stepped forward and answered timidly. "I, Sir."

"Name and house!" Snape bellowed. "And I'm going to write to your father."

The boy gulped. "Severus Snape jr from Slytherin… _Papa_."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	17. Any questions?

**

* * *

**

**Any questions?  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: This drabble was inspired by an anecdote about the English physicist P.A.M. Dirac.

* * *

„Thus it should be possible to combine the contrary effects of these two ingredients." Severus Snape ended his lecture about the use of motherwort and digitalis in his usual unadorned way.

He glared at the seventh years, whose faces held the expression of more or less – rather less –understanding.

"Are there any questions" he asked shortly. Some of his students flinched.

Severus smirked. Suddenly Neville Longbottom raised his trembling hand. "Excuse me, sir. I didn't understand the use of the Creeping Thyme in the fortification potions."

"Longbottom" Snape said unnerved "this is not a question but a conclusion. – Any questions?"

* * *

THE END

* * *


	18. Tales

**

* * *

**

**Tales  
**by Chalebh

* * *

"… an' _then_… I spanked the monkey", Hagrid told Ron and Harry. It was obvious that the boys hung on every word the half giant said. 

Severus Snape, who had heard these words, stopped rooted to the spot. His pale skin became even paler and on his cheeks appeared small red spots.

"Hagrid!" Snape bellowed. "These two are your students. How could you forget yourself as much?!"

Ron and Harry started to roar with laughter. Snape shot them a menacing glare.

Hagrid slightly confused by their reactions, stammered "B-but P-professor, why… I only told them 'ow I tam'd King Kong."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	19. Snakes

**

* * *

**

**Snakes  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: This one and the next two drabbles are the translations of my contributions to a challenge on Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt: The following word had to be used: snake, theory, run, explosion, notes, sleep.

* * *

"I don't like **snakes**."

„Ron" Harry growled unfriendly. „If you don't like them **run** away"

"In **theory** it might work, but not if they're everywhere after the explosion." Ron justified himself.

Harry became impatient. "The **explosion** had been your idea and yours alone. Just let me out of this! Ok?"

"What shall I do now?" Ron started to sound really desperate.

"Nothing" Harry said and pulled his blanket up to his ears. "I promise you, if you're going to disturb my **sleep** again just because of this silly essay for this fraud Trewlaney, I'll throw your **notes** into the fire."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	20. Snake Charming

**

* * *

**

**Snake charming  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The second of my challenge drabbles.

* * *

"And what shall I do with this **_snake_** now? Severus Snape kept his usual surly expression.

Sceptically Hermione eyed her professor. It was unusual that he admitted he didn't know everything.

"Professor, to know the **theory** in your **sleep** is one thing" she stated ironically, "Now you should put your **notes** aside and practice it."

"There will be no **explosion**" she said as she saw his uneasy face. "No need to **run** away."

"Very well" Snape pressed his index finger and thumb slightly together and blew carefully.

Very slowly and gracefully the paper streamer winded its way to the floor.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	21. Snape's Trousers

**

* * *

**

**Snape's trousers  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The last of the three challenge drabbles.

* * *

"Miss Granger, will you now put your hand in my trousers" Snape hissed. 

"B-but..."

"Are you afraid, you will touch something which will prevent your quiet **sleep**?"

"No."

But Hermione still looked like she would **run** from the room if she would get the chance. Snape rolled his eyes.

"There will be no **explosion** nor is there a **snake** in it! What are you waiting for?"

"But, sir…"

"Miss Granger, set your false shame aside and put your hand in my trousers!"

Reluctantly Hermione retrieved the trousers from the wardrobe und searched the pockets for his **notes** about Paracelsus's **theory**.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	22. The Headmaster is asking again

**

* * *

**

**The Headmaster is asking again…  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The usual disclaimer, no one is reading. My answer to the Time-Loop Challenge "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt" – But it doesn't fit to any rule.

* * *

"Not again" Severus moaned. Just now Albus had entered the room for the fiftieth time in a row and had asked "Lemon drop, Severus?"

And he was constantly grinning dully. – Severus was driven to despair.

"If he's offering me another lemon drop, I'll kill him in cold blood" he hissed, as Hermione sat down beside him. "Why do I of all people have to be trapped with Albus in a time loop?"

Puzzled Hermione looked in the direction, from where she had heard the headmaster's voice.

Then she kissed Severus' cheek, smiling. "Darling, you've set the video recorder on auto-replay."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	23. New Blood in the House of Snape

**

* * *

**

**New Blood in the House of Snape  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: My contribution to the "The Pregnant Man"-Challenge on "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt" – But I think, they had something else in mind. ;)

* * *

"Snape is pregnant!"

This news was whispered hastily between the upset and shocked students sitting in the Great Hall.

When it reached the head table, the potions master bellowed "Pregnant!"

Albus's twinkling eyes betrayed how much he enjoyed himself about this reaction.

Angrily Severus Snape hissed at the headmaster: "What gives you the right to allege that?"

"Well, it is the truth, isn't it", Albus replied calmly.

Snape looked daggers at his colleagues and the students and then he stormed out of the hall.

"Albus", McGonagall smiled while she watched Severus leaving, "You really shouldn't have called your puffskein Snape."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	24. Joys of Fatherhood

**

* * *

**

**Joys Of Fatherhood  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The first of four challenge drabbles under the given title "Good things come to those who wait."

Nervously, Severus drummed with his fingers on the wall.

Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. You should think two hours would be enough to give birth to a child. For him one hour would be enough.

In the meantime, the clock's hour hand had moved one line further, but still nothing had happened. Slowly Severus became impatient, so he began touring around the room. But it didn't help anything, so he once again sat down in the arm chair.

"Professor?" A hand gently shock at his shoulder. Severus woke up with a start.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations, sir. Your wife gave birth to quadruplets."

* * *

THE END

* * *


	25. One by One

**

* * *

**

**One by One  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The second challenge drabble under the given title "Good things come to those who wait"

* * *

Only one more piece. Severus became suddenly careful. You never know. But even now it fit. Hope rose inside him.

Now the next piece. His hands started trembling and merely with a great effort he could control himself. He was near the end. After all this time and all theses problems. He remembered the countless times he had cursed silently that he had started this.

Carefully he pushed his long black hair from his face. What he needed now was a plain view. The last piece.

He had done it!

Finally he had completed the five thousand pieces jigsaw puzzle.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	26. Good things come to those who wait

**

* * *

**

**Good things come to those who wait…  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The third challenge drabble under the given title "Good things come to those who wait"

* * *

Severus Snape could hardly resist the urge to burry his face in his hands. He wouldn't admit it but he thought briefly to start praying.

He considered, if Occlumency could be a way out, but with this idiot even this would be a too great risk.

Suspiciously Severus watched every move of his hand, every phial, he took from the table and the amounts of their contents he purred in the cauldron.

Again five minutes had passed, without any serious thing happening.

The hour was up.

Great relief flooded Severus.

Neville Longbottom had passed his O.W.L.s without causing an explosion.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	27. Finally at his goal

**

* * *

**

**Finally at his goal  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: The fourth challenge drabble under the given title "Good things come to those who wait"

* * *

Severus bent his knee reverently und waited until Voldemort told him to stood up.

"Master" Severus whispered, "it's done."

"I knew, I could depend on you, Severus" Voldemort answered in his high pitched voice. "Any survivors?"

"No, master. Hogwarts now belongs to the Death Eaters."

Voldemort's face turned into a satisfied smile. "Ttake your entitled position by my side, my son."

Slowly Severus stepped up. After Dumbledore's and Potter's death no one would going to stop him now. Not even this snake face, who was his father.

"Avada Kadavra!" Snape hissed and Voldemort vanished in a green flash of light.

* * *

THE END

* * *


	28. Proof

**

* * *

**

**Proof  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: This drabble is a by-product of a ficlet I'm writing at the moment. Enjoy. 

"I can proof it" Ron stormed into the Common Room. "Snape has a girlfriend." With that he fanned a piece of cardboard in front of Harry and Hermione's faces.

"What's this" Harry asked.

"This is the wrapper of the parcel, Snape received this morning."

"And what does it prove?"

"Well, it has her name written on it."

Hermione took the cardboard from Ron, who still had been fanning it in front of them, and turned the paper so that she and Harry could read the name.

Both looked at each other and started to laugh.

The name read: Ann Summers.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: If you wonder whom "Ann Summers" is. It is a British multiple shop selling - you could call it - "adult toys". 


	29. Lemon Drops

**

* * *

**

**Lemon Drop?  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: My contribution to the "Once in a while something new"-Challenge on "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"

* * *

"Lemon drop, Severus? " 

The man groaned low. Again Albus got on his nerves with these drops. Every time, when he, Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts, had to appear in the Headmaster's office, Albus would offer him a piece of this acid candy.

Snape harboured the suspicion that during the fight against Grindelwald Albus had been hit with one or two Unforgivable Courses too much.

So he breathed deeply, as always. But then he couldn't refrain from making a scathing remark. "With all respect, Sir, couldn't you come up with something new?"

"Well, my boy", Albus smiled. "Lime drop?"

* * *

THE END

* * *


	30. Tea Time

**

* * *

**

**Tea Time  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: My contribution to the "Once in a while something new"-Challenge on "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"

* * *

"No!" 

"But, sir…"

"I said no, Miss Granger. "

Hermione eyed him angrily. He might be obstinate. – But she could be as well.

"Why don't you try it? It won't do you any harm." Hermione insisted.

"Miss Granger, who do you think I am? Someone who changes his opinions like his socks? I said "no" and that's it!"

"Sir, but…"

Inwardly Severus boiled with rage. Miss Granger had an obtrusive tendency to be bossy and bothering stubborn. He lost his patience.

"MISS GRANGER! I will not under no circumstances, do you understand, under _no_ circumstances drink my tea with sugar!"

* * *

THE END

* * *


	31. Bed Companions

**

* * *

**

**Bed Company  
**by Chalebh

* * *

A/N: My contribution to the "Once in a while something new"-Challenge on "Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt"

* * *

"What do you think about my suggestion?" Severus peered at Hermione, who lay next to him in their bed. 

She gulped. "Severus, are you serious?" she asked mockingly.

"Yes", he answered. "Do you object?"

"No, did I ever reject to try something new in bed?" she said softly, "but this seems to be, well…"

"What do you mean with ‚well'? " Severus gaze became leery.

"Well, means, well… well", she smiled. "Please, don't get me wrong, Severus. I love your adventurous spirit concerning our sleeping habits", she blushed, "but what shall we do with a _teddy bear_ in our bed?"

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
